


Is this parenting

by Shoantell



Series: Love and family [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birth Control, Black Markets, Boys In Love, Confusion, Drugs, M/M, Mpreg, Nurses, Pregnancy Scares, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn  is scared and runs to the person he trusts the most his daddy Morrison.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Love and family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Is this parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you how the date went they went to a fancy restaurant which Seth's dad paid for and Seth brought him home before ten.
> 
> And Finn's bleeding because they had sex a few days before their the date...

Daddy! Finn called outside his parents's bedroom.

A few minutes later John opened the door with a yawn" morning baby are you feeling well?" He asked.

No we need to get to the hospital" Finn said in a panicking tone.

Okay let me just get ready okay" , Finn nodded.

John went back inside and found his husband awake " good morning babe" he said .

Good morning love what this I hear about hospital?" John sighed " I think Finn is not feeling well he wants me to take him to the hospital" drew got up then I'm coming with" John shook his head.

Baby I think it should just be me and him it's like one of those mother and daughter moment ". John smiled.

No! No! Not my baby he can't be pregnant John he's responsible he can't just.... No! Drew slummed his shoulders and sat down on the bed.

Babe we don't know for sure okay let me go with him to the hospital and talk to him " John said.

Okay drew agreed" I will be downstairs when you need me" . John smiled " thanks babe let me just shower and then I will join you " drew nodded and kissed John .

He arrived downstairs to find Finn seating in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Morning son" Finn grinned at his papa " morning papa" he said and continued eating his cereal.

They eat in silent until John came downstairs and made himself coffee" are you ready to go?" He asked his son who nodded. 

John went over to give his husband a kiss and they left.

I remember the day you were born " they were in hospital when John said that.

Daddy please I don't wanna hear the how I was born story" Finn said .

Okay! " John took his phone out to text his husband.

FINN MORRISON - MICINTYRE " the nurse called his name...

John Got up and grabbed his son's hand only Finn was allowed inside the nurses office she took down his information and gave him a urine cup Finn disappeared into the other room while the nurse made him a file he came back a few minutes later and handed her the cup she gave it to another nurse who took it for testing.

So I'm gonna ask you a few questions okay" she said.

Finn nodded.

Are you sexualy active?" Finn blushed.

Just yes or no" she said with a smile.

Finn nodded " yes" ..

Cool do you and your boyfriend use protection?" She looked at Finn who bit his lip.

How do you know it's a guy?" He asked

Well you're in the maternity ward specialising in male pregnancy lucky guess" ... Finn bit his nails.

We have been dating for close to a year now so we stopped using it" he explained.

Okay the test I took the urine test is for pregnancy we gonna test for pregnancy and STDs " . Finn nodded.

So does he know you're here?" She asked.

No! He doesn't know I'm afraid to tell him I'm scared that he's going to leave me " Finn hiccuped.

If he loves you he will stay but if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve you" another nurse came in with the results" thanks nurse " she nodded and left.

Finn's nurse looked at him and smiled " relax honey you're not pregnant and no STDs okay but you tested positive for birth control pills " she said and Finn grinned.

Does your dad know that you have been taking drugs from the streets ?" Finn shook his head " no".

Okay I'm going to take you off those pills " Finn looked at her " but won't i get pregnant.

She chuckled relax " i'm gonna give you antibiotics to wash out all the drugs in your system and please take until their finished and no sex until you're done taking the pills" advised.

Yes mam" said Finn.

And I will need you to come back after their finished to get a birth control implant " , Finn panicked what?" She smiled it's a nexplanon it's a tiny thin rod about the size of a match stick that realeses hormones into your body and prevents you from getting pregnant" she finished explaining.

Finn nodded okay" she smiled " but I'm going to give you this pamphlet to show your parents I'm gonna need their signature on this" Finn nodded ofcouse I'm a minor" she nodded " right".

Finn took his prescription drugs and the phamplet and left he met his daddy outside " is everything okay?" He asked.

Finn nodded " yes I'm not pregnant" he said.

John hugged such a relief let's just go home and tell your father before he murders your boyfriend" they left.

Honey! We home" John called when they entered the house.

Drew appeared with a glass of scotch in hand.

Relax babe he's not pregnant and the nurse Gave him this" he showed drew the phamplet and antibiotics.

Drew looked at them and shook his head " he looked at Finn " did the nurse tell you why you were bleeding?" 

Finn looked down but nodded. 

Yes she did " Finn said looking at his parents. He sniffed " daddy you told him" he said accusing his daddy of betrayal.

Honey he's your father he deserves to know now tell him what you told me" Finn bit his lip.

She said I was bleeding because of the drugs I was taking" he said.

But didn't your dad put you on relevant pills?" Drew Asked.

Finn nodded " yes he did I needed a refill and he was out of town so I went to this guy he hooked me up with some pills" drew sighed.

Thank goodness they didn't do any damage and the nurse will be able to fix it" drew said calmly he was no longer mad he pulled his son close and hugged him " I love you son" he kissed Finn's forehead.

John smiled now honey I think you should take Seth with you next time " John suggested.

Finn nodded I will call him to come over" Finn said and left.

A few minutes later Seth arrived and Finn let him to his bedroom.

Seth smirked " I got you this " he said handing Finn a bag.

Finn opened to find a lace panty set" this is nice but it has to wait babe" 

What are you okay?" Seth asked.

I went to see the nurse today" Finn said biting his lip.

What are you sick is everything okay baby?" Seth was getting worried now.

I woke up bleeding this morning" he said Seth raised his eyebrows. What like girls?" He asked.

No from my butt hole okay I have been taking the wrong medicine which resulted in me bleeding" he finished explaining.

Seth just stared at him .

Baby say something" Finn begged.

Uh... I.. I.. what ?" Seth was confused he swallowed hard and started pacing around Finn's bedroom.

Finn started to panic and had tears in his eyes" are you gonna break up with me?" He asked.

Seth frowned no! No! Baby I'm sorry I just panicked okay can I go with you to your next appointment" he said holding Finn's hands " that is the reason why I called you here" Seth smiled and kissed Finn's lips.

Finn gave him the phamplet and explained that the will be no sex for three whole weeks.

Seth groaned ahh! He groaned and threw himself on Finn's bed.

Finn chuckled relax it's just three weeks" Seth groaned easy for you to say can you atleast put on the lace panty I got you " he said .

Finn smiled of course love Seth pulled him close and kissed him, they will get through this together he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying writing this short stories about this two couples ... Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
